How Long It's Been
by Crope
Summary: Cain knows that he's met Glitch before. -Explicit CainXGlitch-


Hello, hello. This is my second Tin Man fic, but the first I've posted up here. I've loved the series since its premiere and I was just reminded of its existence.

ANYWAYS, this might be continued. It most likely will be, but don't get your hopes up.

I own nothing.

* * *

Cain knows he's met this…this _Glitch _before. It bothers him throughout their whole journey – those unruly curls, those slim fingers, those movements that manage to be fluid yet clumsy, like someone without bones – it's all very familiar.

It almost comes to him when he's sitting with Glitch in Demilo's truck. Something about the furs, the smell of sex, and the fact that, very recently, Glitch had been sharing his bed to dispel the hypothermia, but he dozes off before he can fully remember.

Eventually, Cain just gave up. Whatever the meeting had been, it surely couldn't be that important.

It isn't until late at night, annuals past the eclipse, that Cain remembers. He comes upon Glitch standing amongst a throng of guests leaving a dance, standing off by himself and looking so alone but _so _enticing. Glitch has his hands clasped behind his back and is standing tall, but biting his lip like he's waiting…hoping…he looks like he wants to be touched, like he _needs _to be touched and suddenly all Cain can think of is how long it's been since Adora and how long it had been since someone had touched _him_…

As soon as Cain remembers, he wished that he didn't.

The night had been a cool one, but warm enough to bring out all sorts of people. Cain wasn't on duty for the Mystic Man. He was wandering around Central City, thinking of Adora. She was probably trying to put Jeb to sleep – an every night struggle with their stubborn boy of 7 annuals. Adora was so beautiful, with soft hands and soft eyes that held a fire that was intoxicating…and suddenly Cain was very uncomfortable in the pelvic region. It had been so long since they had been together, since that last wonderful night together six months ago. When he said he had to work, she hadn't begged for him to stay as many a woman would have done. Adora knew what she was getting into, marrying a Tin Man, and she just made his last night at home amazing.

Cain turns around to face the wall, pretending to read a poster while truly willing his erection to leave him in peace. It doesn't seem to be working. He cast his eyes around – there were hookers by the score here. Not as many, not as obvious as in the Underground, but a Tin Man knew a prostitute when he saw one. Getting a prostitute was on obvious solution, a quick fix, but with every woman's face, every bouncing lock of hair, curvaceous figure, and soft gown, he saw Adora. He winds his way quickly to the Sin District, where skirts get shorter and prices get lower. Maybe he'd see if Demilo was in town, but…Adora…

The guilt of even thinking of cheating on Adora was there in every female he passed. Cain was just about ready to go take care of the problem himself when he stumbled into someone. "Sorry, ma – "

Cain stopped short when he realized the dress-clad person he had bumped into wasn't a ma'am at all. He bent down to pick up his hat, which had fallen in the jostle. Dainty feet in copper colored heels – not stilettos, but rhinestoned with a bejeweled bow on each shoe; pale legs, attractive but obviously male; a short skirt falling many inches above the knees, sheer frills on either side cascading downwards; a tight corset that was obviously an ill fit; badly applied make-up; big brown eyes; unruly hair parted and cinched in an odd fashion off to the left, curling upwards and outwards and everywhere.

This man was everything Adora wasn't. He wasn't calm, poised, or stable. He had dark hair and he seemed so scared, standing off by himself and looking so alone but _so _enticing. This stranger had his hands clasped behind his back and was standing tall, but biting his lip like he was waiting…hoping…he looked like he wanted to be touched, like he _needed _to be touched and Cain was thinking of Adora and how long it had been since someone had touched _him_…

"Can…can I help you?" The man said. He was confused, obviously, but after a moment to see his surroundings, he seemed to realize what was happening.

"Uh…no." Cain said, going on his way. He only made it a few steps before turning around. Despite how different this man was from Adora, those eyes were the same - brown and soulful. "Actually, yeah."

The man smiled, a scared shaky upturning of the lips. Despite the way he was dressed, it was obvious that this man had never done anything like this before. Cain wasn't going to pry, only get his release and never see this man again. "I'm….Cain."

"I'm…" the man halted,"…..I don't know. Whatever you want to call me, I suppose."

That struck Cain as a bit odd, but he pushed the thought away."You got a place for this to happen, sweetheart?"

The man tried to put on a brave face. "Yeah, this way."

Cain regretted his decision after the third wrong turn. But if he said that he didn't like the curve of this man's back, Cain would have been lying.

The finally made it to a small room – an alcove in a in a seedier area of the Sin District, stuffed with furs and smells to arouse and attract, a place where neither of them belonged. Cain barely waited until the door was locked until he took this man, this sweetheart into his arms. There was no kissing, at least not on the lips. That, of all things, Cain deemed too personal. But the blow job – that was fine.

Large brown eyes stared up at him afterwards. Cain only stepped away and pulled his pants up. He slapped a few coins on a nearby stand.

"Excuse me," a voice broke the silence. Cain turned to his…companion, taking in the man's clothes once more. It was common knowledge that male prostitutes had to dress more provocatively than their female counterparts, but that skirt was bordering on sinful. The man stood and looked himself over, then back at Cain."Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excu-"

"Hey." Cain said in a stern voice he used professional work."You got something to say or can I take off?"

"Hello!" The man said brightly, as if they had just met on a midday stroll. "My name's Glitch, on account of sometimes my synapses don't fire right. Who're you?"

Cain gave the man an odd look and left, pushing the incident from his mind. It had been lost in a sea of memories, until his eyes land on Glitch at the end of the ball. His tattered harlot's clothes replaced with fine silks and velvets, though still in the earthy tones that suit him so well. Cain approaches him, sliding his gaze over Glitch. Yet again, his zipper – irremovable after the failed attempt to reconnect him with his brain – is hidden by his hair, and he's holding himself up but still looking very scared. "Hey there, headcase. Not get to dance again?"

Glitch turns to him, happiness apparent in his face and his eyes – especially his eyes. He looks so innocent, but now Cain can no longer look at him without wondering. _How many other men has he been with? What else has done that he has no recollection of?_

Cain takes Glitch's hand and brings him to his chambers, a private place. He barely waits until the door is shut before he begins. "We've meet before."

"Uhm, of course we have. C'mon now, Cain. _I'm_ the forgetful one. You can't start glitching, too. Then we'd never get anywhere. Then we'd never get anywhere. Then we'd never get anywhe-"

"Snap out of it. I mean we met before DG, before you guys released me." Cain says, grasping Glitch's shoulders. "In the Central City, a long time ago, about….13, 14 annuals. Do you remember?"

"No." Glitch's answer comes far too quickly. Cain gives him a slight shake. Grey eyes meet brown ones until Glitch looks away. "Of course I don't remember, I don't even know what I had for breakfast this morning."

"You're a terrible liar." Cain pushes Glitch towards the door. He isn't mad at the headcase, but he wants answers. He's angry out of worry for Glitch.

Glitch stumbles out of the door. He stands there, back facing Cain. Cain takes his hat off and removes his coat and vest.

"I didn't think you'd want to be reminded of your past. I never thought it'd come up – it wasn't important." Glitch says, turning to Cain again. "Why do you bring it up?"

Cain is silent until he feels a hand touch his elbow."Cain?"

"I was just reminded of that night and…" Cain faces Glitch, eyes hard. He inwardly swears when Glitch smiles.

"You were…worried about me, weren't you?"

Cain shakes off Glitch's hand but finds himself captured in an embrace by the advisor and a zippered head tucks beneath Cain's chin. Cain's no Raw, but he can tell how upset Glitch is. "I never did that with anybody but you. I glitched on my next customer and ended up kicking him in the chin because….well, he was some stranger trying to take off my shirt and, really, what would any man do in that situation? So I fled the city and found my way over to – "

"Shut up, Glitch." Cain says, running a hand through Glitch's hair. He destroys the part, exposing the zipper. His lips press to the cold metal. Glitch tightens his hold. "I remember being scared that night. It was my first night and I had no idea what I was doing. I don't even know how I got roped into that but then you showed up and I didn't even know you but when you looked at me, everything felt okay again."

Cain nods and Glitch looks up. Their eyes connect and Cain's heart skips a beat. Those eyes, the same as Adora's yet holding different pains – hers held the pain of constant waiting, strain of not knowing if, once Cain left the house, if he would return, fear of raising a child by herself; his hold constant doubt, fear of not knowing where to go, or of knowing where he was once he got there, sorrow for all the good things he's forgotten. Cain just holds him, recalling sights of Glitch – Ambrose – running in fear then strapped to a table.

_Has there been a moment of comfort in his life since before that? _Cain wonders, feeling the smaller man tremble against him. They are much more similar than Cain had originally thought – abandoned yet missed, lonely, scared – everything obvious in both of them that Cain would never admit.

He isn't surprised in the least when their lips meet. It should have been obvious from the moment Cain found out Adora was dead. They both needed someone, and it made sense for them to find each other. Cain needed someone like Glitch, who'd rely on him. Azkadellia had been expressing that she thought Cain and DG should get together, but DG's young and she deserves someone who could give her everything. Cain's too old for DG; she is too independent for him. Glitch, though – he can take care of himself but he also knows when enough is enough and it's time to be weak, something DG never even considers.

Cain pulls away to trail kisses down Glitch's jaw and neck. Glitch releases his hold around Cain's middle to turn Cain's face back to him, pressing their lips together once more. He hesitantly opens his mouth. It's just enough to invite Cain in, and Cain takes advantage of it quickly, running his tongue over Glitch's bottom lip.

Neither of them knows how they end up on the bed, Cain removing Glitch's clothing slowly, piece by piece. The coat goes first, then the vest. Glitch, unable to unbutton Cain's shirt, satisfies himself with just un-tucking it from the tin man's pants and running his hands underneath it, over Cain' well-toned chest. He brushes nipples, causing Cain to give a slight shudder. Cain makes quick work of Glitch's trousers and underpants. He looks over Glitch's naked body, spread out beneath him. The heat radiating from the advisor, his intoxicating aroma – apples, hay, something that reminds Cain of sweet corn – and the blush creeping over every inch of his body…it drives Cain crazy. He just about tears off his own bottom layers. He reaches for Glitch again, but Glitch whispers, "Wait."

Glitch sits up and his abdomen brushes against Cain's groin. Cain is just about to push Glitch backwards again but Glitch makes a sound of triumph and Cain feels something land on his head. It takes him a moment to realize that Glitch as put Cain's hat back on for him. Glitch lays back down, a smirk on his face. Cain smirks back. "You kinky bastard."

Glitch takes one of Cain's hands and brings it to his mouth to run a warm tongue over callused fingers. It's an odd thing to do but extremely arousing and Cain's erection is becoming painful, just as on the night he first met Glitch. He presses his groin downwards, gasping when he comes into contact with Glitch's arousal. Cain's fingers are wet now and he does not even ask what Glitch wants – he knows. He moves his hand to Glitch's opening. The sounds the other man makes as Cain pushes a finger inside of him, then two, almost pushes Cain over the limit. Glitch, with astonishing flexibility, moves to take Cain's manhood in his mouth once more, just enough to wet it. Cain makes a slight scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching Glitch in preparation.

"Stop teasing, Cain…please…"Glitch begs, lying down. Cain spreads Glitch's legs, pulling him upwards so Glitch's lower back is resting on the upper part of Cain's legs and he's in the prime position to be taken. That's just what Cain does, quickly replacing his fingers with his hardened member. Glitch whimpers, the sounds increasing as Cain moves within him. Cain does it slowly at first, but his thrusts quicken. Glitch moves to caress his own erection and Cain feels himself nearing completion. However, Glitch comes first. His eyes connect with Cain's and Cain explodes inside him, shuddering in pleasure.

He slowly removes himself from Glitch then moves to rest beside him. Glitch kisses Cain, leisurely. Cain pulls Glitch close as they both drift off.


End file.
